


A Massage, Tickling & Kissing?

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: In which Touka gets leg cramps and asks her husband for help which resulted in some massaging, tickling and kissing.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	A Massage, Tickling & Kissing?

**Author's Note:**

> do leave kudos / comments if you liked it :D

Putting down the magazine Touka has been reading for the past hour, she stretched her stiff arms and legs out on the bed whilst being careful of her 7 months belly. A sharp pain in her right calf hit her as she stretched, and she quickly straightened her foot to ease the pain when she realized it was a cramp coming on. 

She groaned in frustration when she felt the pain still there and tried to bend over to reach her calf to massage it. Ever since she reached her 7 months o pregnancy, she's been finding it hard to do many things and now, she can't even reach her own legs.

Sighing heavily, she laid back against the pillows which Kaneki had made for her so she could sit 45 degrees up right. The soft pillows beneath her improved her mood somewhat but she still felt the pain and discomfort caused by the cramps.

Just then, Kaneki entered the bedroom holding the laundry basket in his hands and gave her a smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Her mood improved further when she saw her husband. She watched as he busied himself with returning the clothes to the cupboard and bit her lower lip.

"Ken, could you come over here and do me a favor?."

He swiftly put the basket down and rushed over to her. Dropping down onto the bed by her legs, he took her hand into his and looked worriedly at her. "What is it? Is it the baby? Are you feeling unwell?"

Touka shook her head. "No, I'm fine. It's just..." she hesitated. "Could you help me massage my calf? I..I got a cramp earlier and I can't reach my legs because of my big belly..."

He released a sigh and she saw the panic in his eyes turn into relief. Jeez, he worried too much about her.

"Okay, which part of your calf do you need my help with?"

"Ah, my right calf."

He put his hand on her lower leg and pressed. "Here?"

"No, lower."

He pressed once again and she jerked from the pain. "Y-yeah, there."

From there, Kaneki remembered the lessons they attended as new parents about massaging a pregnant woman's legs and applied it to his own wife's. As he massaged, putting in the right amount of effort, Touka sunk deeper into the pillows. "Oh that feels great.."

He smiled, glad that he finally got to apply what he learnt.

"How long has these been cramps been happening?"

"The last few weeks or so. I've been massaging them myself though."

Kaneki stopped and looked at her. "What?! Why didn't you ask me to help you?"

She blew a puff of air as she stared down at her belly. "I just...thought you were probably tired from having 2 jobs at one time..you were busy earning money for our family and I didn't want to burden you any further. Besides, I can reach my legs so I don't see why I couldn't do it myself. And it's embarrassing now that I can't even reach my own legs when I've been taking care of myself my whole life."

His eyes softened and his lips curved into a smile. Putting a hand on her cheek, he coaxed her to look into his eyes. "Touka, you're my wife. No matter how busy I am, I will always make time for you. I am working 2 jobs because of our family so what makes you think that I wouldn't come help you when you need me? I promised you that I won't let you suffer this pregnancy alone right?"

"And about not being able to reach your own legs... you're married now, we're bound together until death. So rely on me. I'm your husband, aren't I? The point of a marriage is for two people who love one another to support one another in happy and difficult times. I'll always be there for you so you don't have to do everything by yourself anymore, Touka. Please tell me if you need my help next time. I will put down everything and fly to you."

Tears gathered in her eyes and she nodded, too overwhelmed and speechless by his touching words.

Kaneki nodded. "Good."

He then resumed massaging her legs for the next 15 minutes or so while they shared a casual conversation.

"Alright, you can stop now. The pain is gone." Touka said. "Thank you for your help."

"Anything for you."

But he didn't leave immediately. He remained there, not moving as his gaze stuck to her legs then slowly he met her eyes. Placing a hand on her calf, he moved it up to her knee. "Is there any other places that you need massaging, hm?"

She glimpsed the playfulness in her eyes and used her feet to push on his chest. "Not that I can think of—" she squeaked when his fingers brushed the back of her knees. "Not there, it's ticklish—"

Kaneki grinned and purposely slid his fingers to the sensitive area under her knees. She jerked, then started giggling as he fondled, touched her knees, the back of it, her thighs, her inner thighs, all the while enjoying the sight of her smile and the cute giggles coming from her lips.

She squirmed and laughed. "Stop that!"

He continued with his actions, moving his hands down to tickle her feet and Touka laughed so hard until a loud sound filled the air. The room went quiet as she stopped laughing and her face turned as red as a tomato.

"Is that..did you just fart?" Kaneki asked.

She covered her burning face and shook her head. "No! You were just imagining things!"

It was Kaneki's turn to laugh. Annoyed, she shoved his chest and mumbled, "you don't have to be an ass about it.."

His laughter died down and he gazed at her with a smile on his face. "Touka, you don't have to be embarrassed about farting. It's a normal bodily function, everyone does it."

"Yeah but... you're my husband and I didn't want to do it in front of you! Ugh, I wish I could turn back time or erase the past 5 minutes of our lives!"

He squeezed her hand. "It's just a fart. Yes, it might be embarrassing if it happened when we were dating but we didn't actually get to date and went straight to getting married so it doesn't matter now, does it? I mean, the main purpose of behaving in front of a date is because you want them to like you. But I already like you, Touka and married you. I don't care about these stuff. In fact, it makes me happy, that you're willing to share every part of you with me."

Touka groaned as she threw a pillow at him which he easily caught. "Ugh, you and your cheesy words and your flirting."

He beamed and got on top of her, leaning in so close that she could feel his breath. He met her eyes and parted his lips. "Can I kiss you?"

"No."

In spite of her answer, she wanted him to and hoped that he would.

He frowned. "I'm going to do it anyway."

His lips met hers and he smiled when he felt her smile against him. It was a gentle and patient kiss, as he cupped her cheeks before moving his hands down to caress her ears and neck. She buried one hand in his hair, fingers scrapping his scalp as she weaved her fingers through his strands. Her other hand was on his shoulder before going down to his chest, resting at the area over his heart where she felt the steady beats of his heart.

Kaneki was the one who pulled back first, moving down to press kisses to the back of her ears and down the sides of her neck. Touka sighed, leaning back against the pillows.

He stopped and gazed into her eyes. "What do you want me to do now, Mrs Kaneki?"

Her lips curled up into a smirk. "Kiss me again, husband."

Grinning, he moved in closer. "With pleasure."


End file.
